


It's Complicated.

by xdark_blue



Series: three is a charm ♡ [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OT3, One Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Being in love with your best friend is complicated. Falling for his boyfriend at the same time is hell.





	It's Complicated.

 

   
  


I had been infatuated with Myungsoo for a long time. The two of us had meet in theseventh grade, and had been inseparable ever since. We were a duo that spent all of our free time together. It got to the point where both sets of our parent’s treated each of us like their own children. If you saw one of us, the other wasn’t too far behind. He was the first real friend I ever had. We spent many nights together laughing, whispering secrets and finding comfort in one another.

 

I especially loved looking at Myungsoo. He had that undeniable kind of beauty, the type of face that everyone could appreciate. He had these deep-set chocolate brown eyes that disappeared when he smiled. He barely showed his teeth when he did smile, usually opting for a cute grin to express his amusement. I enjoyed being the person that made him smile the most.

 

I adored Myungsoo’s personality. In public, or basically around anyone besides me he was quiet and mysterious. Most of the girls at school wanted him, desperate to be the one to figure him out. When he did choose to speak his words always had meaning, which only made me listen that much harder. He kept to himself, always polite but never really social.

 

Then there was the Myungsoo that I got to see. Around me he was himself, letting go of all his insecurities and inhibitions. When it was just me and him, he would joke and laugh to his heart’s content. He actually turned out to be the biggest dork in private, which contrasted with his public brooding image. I loved knowing that I was the only person who knew the real Myungsoo.  When he was with me he felt the happiest, and I felt privileged to be the special person he shared this side of himself with.

 

I wasn’t surprised when my feelings for Myungsoo took a romantic turn. If anything, it was only a matter of time. We were always so close, and once we got older I started to want more of him. I wanted to discover new things about Myungsoo. I needed to know what his lips would feel like against mine, if he would be sweet in bed or if he would want to dominate me.  I wanted to be the reason that he lost control, and I so badly wanted him to get lost in me.

 

Most of the time I disliked myself. I was so _ordinary_ that it killed me. There was just nothing special about me, nothing that made me stand out in a crowd. The only thing I had going for me was my height, and that wasn’t even a personality trait. It was no surprise that Myungsoo wasn’t in love with me; that he didn’t want me the way I wanted him. Why would he be when he could do so much better? But part of me always held out a little hope; that maybe one day back hugs and holding hands would be more than just friendship. That stolen words would turn into stolen kisses. I wished to be the one who made him blush, to fill him with passion. I got a hard dose of reality in the form of none other than Nam Woohyun.

 

Nam Woohyun was the type of person who demanded attention. Even though I had never had a reason to interact with him, I still knew about him. He was easily one of the most popular guys in school; which was due to his looks and his overwhelming greasiness. He had all the girls wrapped around his finger, blowing them kisses and winking at them in the hallways. Woohyun’s sex appeal was a fact of life. He knew how to tease his audience, always showing a bit more skin than necessary but never being obscene. I couldn’t help but notice things like an exposed collarbone, or a pair of jeans that seemed just a little too tight. He was an athlete, so his muscular body wasn’t the least bit surprising. The truth of the matter was that he was just desirable; he could easily have anyone he wanted.

 

I hated Woohyun all the time, because the person he wanted was Myungsoo. Of all the people in school he could have chosen, he had to pick my best friend. One day he just waltzed up to Myungsoo while the two of us were eating lunch, wearing his letterman’s jacket and a white v-neck that seemed to dip a little too low. Even though Woohyun played soccer, he still supported the school’s other sports teams.

 

He invited Myungsoo to be his date to the basketball game. The surprised squeak and the red tint he elicited in Myungsoo’s cheeks made my heart hurt. Of course Woohyun noticed, giving him a little smirk as he commented how cute Myungsoo was when he blushed. Woohyun stole Myungsoo’s notebook, writing down his phone number on one of the pages. He told Myungsoo that he would take that response as a yes, and he would look forward to his call. He even invited me to join them before he walked away, which just made me dislike him even more.

 

The rest of the day seemed like a blur to me. On the walk home I could sense Myungsoo’s excitement, he was still clutching that damned notebook in his hands. What pissed me off even more was the fact that I couldn’t be upset with him. Because who wouldn’t say yes to a date with Woohyun? If anything I should be happy that my best friend had gotten such a hot guy’s attention. But all I could feel was sadness.

 

I didn’t go with Myungsoo, but I still got to hear all the details of their date. He had Woohyun drop him off at my place afterwards, so he could immediately tell me all details. I nodded at the right moments, laughed when necessary. But my heart wasn’t in the conversation. I knew what this meant for him and Woohyun, but I had no idea what it would mean for him and me.

 

Apparently Woohyun acted fast when he found something he liked. The two of them were officially a couple within days. The girls mourned the loss of two of the school’s most eligible bachelors for a week. I told myself that this was a fling, and a guy like Woohyun would eventually get bored. I made my heart believe that this was temporary, that surely Woohyun wouldn’t want my best friend forever. But as the weeks turned to months, I realized that Woohyun was serious about Myungsoo. The two of them were falling in love, and it made me sick.

 

I had a front row seat to their relationship. I thought when they got together that Myungsoo would start to hang out with Woohyun alone. I figured that he would stop calling me, and devote his attention to his new boyfriend. I ended up being wrong, if anything Woohyun just became a new addition to me and Myungsoo’s established rituals. He would meet up with the two of us after he finished soccer practice, and hang out with us for the rest of the night.

 

I particularly hated the way Woohyun managed to make me not hate him. I actually enjoyed his company, and I even found myself falling for his stupid aegyo. The truth was that Woohyun was a good guy and a great boyfriend. He doted on Myungsoo, always going above and beyond to take care of him. He even cooked for him for god’s sake. Which should have been nauseatingly cheesy, but of course Woohyun was a wiz in the kitchen. Sometimes he even cooked my favorite dishes, which I found to be even more upsetting.

 

I kept waiting for Woohyun to demand more of Myungsoo’s attention. To force Myungsoo to choose him over me. I was officially the third wheel on a daily basis, and I knew that deep down Woohyun must want to get rid of me. The most I had seen them do was kiss, but even those were innocent little pecks. Sure Myungsoo was touchy feely, always wanting to cuddle and be close to us. But I had never witnessed anything sexual between the two of them.

 

The time that I did changed everything. It was a Friday, and Myungsoo had invited me over for a sleepover. His parent’s were out of town for a week on an overseas business trip, so he wanted to have a party. This basically translated to the three of us eating junk food while listening to music at a deafening volume for hours on end. I wanted to say yes because that sounded awesome, but I found myself saying no because I had a lot of homework to catch up on. And deep down, a part of me knew that Woohyun probably would appreciate alone time with no parents.

 

After a good two hours of solid effort to do schoolwork, I gave up. The idea of the two of them having fun without me was driving me crazy. I decided to save the homework for a last minute cram session, and I made my way to Myungsoo’s house. I didn’t text either of them, figuring that it was unnecessary since the invitation was already extended. I knew where the spare key was to the house, so I let myself in without thinking twice. I didn’t see the two of them in the living room, so I figured the two of them must be in his bedroom upstairs.

 

Looking back on it, I have no idea why I wasn’t smart enough to piece together the clues. But I wasn’t, so I blindly went upstairs expecting to surprise my two friends with my arrival. I achieved my goal, but got a lot more than I bargained for.

 

I knew that times I wasn’t around that the two of them had to hook up. Myungsoo had even blushingly told me about of a few of their encounters. But having to _see_ it was another thing entirely. The door to his room was cracked so I pushed it open, catching them at the worst possible moment.

 

They were naked on top of the covers, tangled up in one another. Woohyun was on top of Myungsoo, thrusting into his body while the latter clutched him desperately. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice me initially. I was frozen on the spot, unable to tear my eyes away from the scene. Woohyun delivered a particularly hard thrust that had Myungsoo’s head rolling in my direction, and then the moment was broken.

 

Myungsoo gasped out my name in shock, trying to stop Woohyun, trying to cover up what I already knew was happening. I backed away, telling them not to stop on my account. I apologized for interrupting and got the hell out of there.

 

I didn’t let the tears fall into I was back in the safety of my own bed. Because there was nothing quite like accepting that someone didn’t want you until you saw them getting fucked by someone else. My heart was breaking. Myungsoo let Woohyun fuck him. Myungsoo wanted Woohyun to fuck him. And I understood because who wouldn’t want to have sex with Woohyun. And that just made my heart break more, because Woohyun was so much better than I would ever be. This probably wasn’t the first time this had happened. He actually let Woohyun experience him in a way that I hadn’t. Woohyun had a part of Myungsoo that I would never get to have.

 

This precarious balance he had with the two of us, juggling his best friend and his boyfriend was ruined. Because if they were doing that, then Woohyun had officially won. All my hopes and dreams of Myungsoo wanting me were just that: fantasies that would never come true. He didn’t love me. He didn’t want me. He had Woohyun. I had no one.

 

I couldn’t be angry with them. They were boyfriends; they were allowed to do that. I was the one who intruded on their privacy. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. I turned off my phone, not wanting to read any of Myungsoo’s explanations or worse, a lack thereof.

 

I had to accept reality. There comes a time in life when your best friend can no longer come first, because there is a more important person you have to take care of. It was here. This was it. I could no longer spend everyday with Myungsoo. I could no longer force myself to be a part of their lives. Because they had each other, and that was all they needed.

 

I hated myself for the way I was choosing to end our friendship. Myungsoo had been my best friend for years, and we had talked about everything. But I couldn’t talk to him about this. I couldn’t face him after seeing him like that, after acknowledging what it meant for my unrequited love. Myungsoo had always tried to make me feel special after Woohyun entered the picture, but it would never be enough for me.

 

I was a coward and I knew it. I didn’t have the decency to end our friendship in person. I wasn’t strong enough to look him in the eyes and then walk away. So I took the easy way out. I sent him a text to let him know I had left a letter for him in the mailbox.

 

_Myungsoo,_

 

_I’m sorry that this is the way I’m doing this, but it’s for the best. I can’t talk to you and Woohyun anymore. Though it’s hard for me to say, the time has come for us to stop being best friends. Please delete my number, and don’t try to contact me again. I wish you the best of luck with your relationship. Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be and respect my wishes for no communication with you._

 

_Sungyeol_

 

It had only been a couple of days, but life without them in it was strange to say the least. I had gotten used to a routine involving the three of us, and now everything felt wrong on my own. Usually Woohyun would pick us both up and drive us to school. Today I had to take the bus, and I felt so lonely sitting by myself. _This is your life now, you couldn’t hold on to them forever._ I didn’t have classes with Woohyun because he was older, but I showed up early to the ones with Myungsoo to ensure we wouldn’t have to sit next to each other.

 

To my surprise Myungsoo wasn’t in our first hour. I figured maybe he slept in, _or maybe him and Woohyun ran late with a morning quickie._ This line of thinking had my chest burning all over again. But the day went on, and he never showed up. Myungsoo never missed school; he secretly liked academics and took pride in placing high in the school rankings.

 

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and I hadn’t even seen Myungsoo once. It was for the best though; I knew that seeing him would only make me sad. Usually on Mondays we would hang out at Myungsoo’s place, but today that wouldn’t be the case. I decided to grab a couple textbooks from my locker; I must as well get some studying done tonight since I had nothing better to do.

 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice him standing in front of my locker until the last possible second. It was too late to turn around and walk away, so I tried to ignore him as I began to enter my locker combination.

 

“We need to talk.” Woohyun stated, leaning back against the row of lockers with a grace that made my blood boil. He looked good today, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red collared polo that showed off his strong arms. Thinking of his arms made me think of him holding Myungsoo as he pounded into him, and I had to look away. I figured that silence was my best option, not trusting my own voice at the moment.

 

It took me a couple of minutes to think clearly enough to remember what homework I wanted to work on. I finally grabbed what I needed from my locker and started to turn away from him, never acknowledging his presence. “Don’t you dare walk away from me Sungyeol.”

 

I kept on moving. “There’s nothing to say.” I thought he would let it go, but I was wrong. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me into an empty classroom. “The hell there is.” He muttered, locking the door behind us.

 

“What the hell Woohyun! What part of me not wanting to talk to you do you not understand?”

 

“You have the audacity to talk that way to me after the shit you pulled this weekend? Are you fucking kidding me?” He yelled back.

 

“No, apparently the only one around here who does any fucking is you!” I felt my chest clutch after I let that one slip out. The look in his eyes was angry, and I had let my own jealously get the best of me.

 

“I’m not angry that you saw us together. I am however, livid at the way you’ve chosen to handle the situation. How dare you do this to Myungsoo? To me?”

 

I scoffed at this. “How dare I? Wow, you’re right. I’m such a terrible person for finally stepping out of the way so I would no longer be the unwanted third wheel in my best friend’s relationship!”

 

Woohyun was shaking his head at the ground. “Is that what you think you are to us? An unwanted third wheel?”

 

I turned away from him, trying to get a handle on my emotions. “I should have known that this would happen eventually. That Myungsoo would never choose someone like me when he could have you. I never had a _chance_ the moment you came along. I can't be there for him now that you're here. I’m doing us all a favor, and walking away before it gets any more complicated. This way he doesn’t have to feel any guilt for letting go of our friendship.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Bullshit. You’re kidding yourself if you think that’s how little Myungsoo thinks of you. He is _broken_ right now Sungyeol. He couldn’t even compose himself to come to school and it’s been days since he read your letter. He hates what is happening right now.”

 

“Fine then! Let him hate me! If that makes it easier for him to let me go then I’ll take it! You should be happy about this. The more he hates me, the more he will love you!” I spat the words at him.

 

“That’s not what I want.”

 

I groaned at this. “Do you have any idea just how frustrating of a person you are?! I wanted you to be wrong for Myungsoo. I wanted you to mistreat him or to have bad intentions. I wanted you not to care! I wanted to have a reason to tell Myungsoo to leave you, to get you out of the picture. And what do you do? You give me every reason in the world to trust you. You treat him like he is the most precious thing you’ve ever seen. You accept my close friendship with him and even befriend me yourself. You make him fall in love with you and you love him back. You are so right for him and I’m so wrong and unfortunately that makes me want to hate you!”

 

“But you can't bring yourself to hate me Sungyeol. And I definitely don’t hate you.” This was so damn unfair that I wanted to scream. He was using this tone of voice that made me feel strange and I wanted out of this damn classroom because he was moving closer to me. He lifted his thumb to brush away some of my tears, and I couldn’t help but notice how soft his touch felt against my skin.

 

“Don’t you get it Sungyeol? You are a part of Myungsoo. I couldn’t love him without falling for you too.” He leaned in, softly brushing his lips against mine just for a second. I gaped at him, because this surely had to be a joke. There was no way he could be saying what I think he was saying.

 

“Don’t fuck with me Woohyun. Aren’t I already hurting enough?”

 

“But you don’t have to be. You could let us take care of you.” The hand that was previously on my cheek was winding its way around my jaw. I felt small in front of him, even though I towered over him by a couple of inches. “Do you legitimately not know how Myungsoo feels about you?”

 

I tried to focus, but it was hard with his whispering words and lingering touches that should have felt wrong but _didn’t_. “He has you. He doesn’t need me anymore.” I tried to reiterate this to regain control of myself.

 

“That’s not true. How could he ever stop needing the first man he ever fell in love with?” He moved his other hand to capture my hand, drawing patterns on my palm with his fingers. “In the beginning, I was so jealous of you. Myungsoo told me on our first date that he was in love with you. But he said that you didn’t feel the same way, and he had accepted that it would only be friendship between the two of you.” My mouth fell open because Myungsoo had never mentioned his feelings to me.

 

“But we had a great time, and he told me he wanted to try to work things out with me. So even though I felt threatened by you, I didn’t want to push you away or force Myungsoo to leave you. I didn’t want to be responsible for taking away the person he loved. So I accepted you wholeheartedly, and made an effort to get to know you too. And eventually Myungsoo began to love me too, but I always knew that a part of him belonged to you.”

  
He pulled me further in the classroom, urging me to sit on top of one of the desks so we could be at eye level. “It didn’t take long for me to want you too. Of course I had always thought you were beautiful.” He said this like it was just a fact of life. Someone that looked like him calling me beautiful made me happier than I cared to admit. He ran his fingers through my hair, toying with the locks with a smile on his face. “One of the first things I loved about you was your hair. So long and pretty, it made you look so delicate to me. When you laughed it would shake cutely, then there was the legendary hair flips, or even the way it framed your face when you would lie back on Myungsoo’s bed. I noticed these things, and I knew that Myungsoo must have too. But then as the three of us spent more time together, I found myself appreciating you as a person, not just your looks. You became so special to me, and I tried to show it by helping you with homework or making your favorite dinner. I started to crave your presence just as much as I craved Myungsoo’s. My day wouldn’t feel complete unless I had seen the both of you.”

 

He moved closer to me, standing between my open legs as I sat in front of him. He looked down shyly, biting his lip while a hand travelled up my thigh. “It wasn’t long before I found myself imagining doing inappropriate things with you. I started wanting to do things that friends don’t do with one another. Thinking of things that I definitely shouldn’t be thinking about my boyfriend’s best friend.  The first time I gave in to these desires was at your house with Myungsoo.” I looked at him confused. He laughed, a blush making its way across his cheeks.

 

“It was awhile ago. We wanted to go somewhere but you insisted on showering first. You took off your shirt in your bedroom, before disappearing into the bathroom. I heard the running water and I found myself imagining what you looked like in there. I got hard thinking about you, and Myungsoo noticed. But he was hard too, and it only took a couple of seconds for us to admit to each other that we both wanted you. We got each other off in record time, not wanting you to catch us moaning over you.”

 

I really didn’t know how to process all of this information. Here was my best friend’s boyfriend, revealing his dirty innermost desires while he teasingly touched me. Telling me that my best friend wanted me too, so much so that the two of them had gotten off to the mere idea of me. It was overwhelming and I felt short of breath.

 

“After that, Myungsoo and I stopped hiding our feelings for you to one another. We talked openly about you when you weren’t around: delighted in things you had said or at how cute you had looked. But it was our secret; we didn’t want you to find out and leave us. So we were careful, always spending our time with you but never showing you just how much we wanted you or each other. That’s why we were never physical in front of you; we both knew we wouldn’t be able to hold back with your gaze upon us.”

 

“I always figured that you didn’t want us back, or that if you did it would be only Myungsoo. But then you walked in on us that day, and even if it was only for a couple of seconds I saw your reaction. I felt your presence the moment you opened that door. I waited for you to announce your arrival, to do _something_ to acknowledge the fact that you saw us together. But you didn’t. You _watched._ And when Myungsoo finally caught you, you couldn’t hide the truth. Beneath the hurt look in your eyes, I saw something more.”

 

He ran his finger over my bottom lip slowly. “Desire. I saw the way your eyes took in the form of _both_ of us. And I thought that would be the tipping point, the catalyst that pushed the three of us into something more. But you chose to run away. Then you had to leave that letter, and now everything is a mess.”

  
I felt his eyes searching mine, and I felt so exposed in front of him as he brushed the hair out of my face. “Do you think that maybe… you could learn to care about me the way you care about Myungsoo? Could I be that important to you?”

 

I nodded dumbly, following his lead as he pulled me to stand up next to him. “I think that if I’m honest with myself… you already are. I think that’s why I never tried to interfere with your relationship, even though I was jealous for being the one left out. Because even if I couldn’t have him, I knew you were the next best thing. I'm sorry about the way I acted Woohyun.” He smiled at my words, squeezing my hands tightly.

 

“Don’t you think it’s time that we all start being honest with one another? The three of us can work this out. Maybe instead of causing each other pain, we can start giving each other pleasure?”

 

I smiled back at him, because I wanted that more than anything. He held my hand as we made our way to the car, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek before turning on the ignition. I asked him where we were going.

 

“To tell Myungsoo the news.”

* * *

­­­­

I’m not sure what I was expecting to happen once we got to Myungsoo’s, but everything was surprisingly easy. Once I thought about it, the only thing the three of us hadn’t talked about before today was our romantic feelings for one another. After that secret was out in the open, everything kind of fell into place. It was like the three of us were picking up on the 60th date. Nothing felt hard or awkward, everything just felt good and _right_. It felt like we were finally getting permission to give in to our deepest desires and suddenly the weight was lifted off our shoulders.

  
After all the apologies and confessions were made, I found myself wanting to be closer to the two of them. Woohyun was already by Myungsoo’s side, and soon he was reaching out for me, pulling me down to rest against them on the bed. My lips found Myungsoo’s first, and I couldn’t stop the excited giggle that escaped me at the action. It felt almost surreal to finally taste his plump lips, and I pressed harder against him. At first our kisses were more teeth than lips, both of us unable to contain our smiles. But soon our kiss became more heated, his tongue seeking an entrance that I gave him willingly.

 

Woohyun had a hand tangled in each of our hair, almost controlling our kiss in a way. He forced us apart only to pull me on top of him. I pushed my head down to meet his lips, our kiss becoming deeper in only seconds. Woohyun’s lips were fuller than Myungsoo’s, and I found myself biting down on them when we broke apart for air.

 

“Fuck, the two of you look so hot like that.” Myungsoo moved to speak this in Woohyun’s ear, and then he chose to start kissing his neck to show his approval. I had never heard Myungsoo curse like that before, but it was exciting to experience this new side of him. Woohyun pulled his head off his neck to give him a rough kiss, never stopping his hips from moving against mine.

 

It was almost too much. The friction against my jeans felt amazing, and I was getting harder. I had never been in a situation like this before; after all I had just had my first kiss not five minutes ago. All I knew was that I wanted more of them, needed to _feel_ more of them, but I had no idea what to do or where to start. I let out a little whine at the unfairness of my lack of experience.

 

Myungsoo broke the kiss to look at me, taking in my desperate appearance. He ran a thumb over Woohyun’s lips, making eye contact with me. “I think someone is getting a little hot and bothered.” He smirked at me and I pouted.

 

“This isn’t fair! You two of you know what to do, how to make each other happy. I have no idea what I’m doing. And since when is Myungsoo a tease?”

 

“What, you don’t like it Yeollie?” He licked his lips and blew a kiss at me. I gaped at him in disbelief.

 

Woohyun began to chuckle. “The trick is to just find a way to put his mouth to better use.” I let my mind mull over the implications of that statement, and I found myself feeling a little lightheaded.

 

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” I tried to fan myself and get control of my ~~body~~ emotions.

 

Myungsoo slinked up from his spot to come up behind me. “Allow me to help you with that.” His fingers were sliding my shirt upward and I let him pull it away from my body. “You too.” He directed at Woohyun, who sat up momentarily to pull off his shirt.  As I was distracted by the reveal of the muscular view in front of me, Myungsoo must have rid himself of his own clothes. I felt the press of his hot skin against my back, and I could see his bare thighs next to mine as he straddled Woohyun behind me.

 

Myungsoo’s arms wound around my body to run up my sides. His touch was light and teasing, going up and down my torso with his fingertips. Woohyun’s hands moved to explore my front. “How many times have we thought about touching him like this?” Myungsoo’s breath felt hot and ticklish on my ear and I had to place both of my hands of Woohyun’s chest to steady myself.

 

Woohyun chuckled, “Too many. The reality is better than we imagined, don’t you think?” Myungsoo hummed in agreement, his fingers now traveling to grasp my thighs, and I could feel his excitement growing behind me.

 

Woohyun’s fingers were teasing my nipples, alternating between lightly scraping the tips with his nails and caressing them softly with his fingertips. I was surprised by how much I liked the little action, and I tried to replicate the motions on Woohyun. He seemed to like it, biting that damn lip and looking up at me through those long lashes. He suddenly pinched down hard on my tips, and I let out a startled moan. He quirked his eyebrow in amusement. “Told you he would like things a little rougher Myungsoo.”

 

“Is that so?” Myungsoo questioned before sinking his teeth into the crook of my neck. I yelped at the sting, but couldn’t deny the pleasure that I felt with the lingering burn. Myungsoo chuckled at my reaction, and he brought up his hand to grip my neck, pushing my head backwards. I could feel every inch of him plastered against my back, and I relished in the sensation.

 

Myungsoo moved my hands to rest on the bed beside Woohyun’s head. He pushed his weight onto me, forcing me to fall forward onto Woohyun’s hard chest. Then he was kissing Woohyun right next to my face, and it was messy. Their tongues were tangling outside of their mouth in my plain view and when they parted I could see the saliva still connecting their lips. It was so incredibly arousing that I had to bury my head in Woohyun’s neck to hide my blush. I decided to explore the skin while I was there, running my tongue slowly over the area while grinding my hips between them. No matter what direction I moved I felt a stiff cock waiting to greet me, and I delighted in the groans I managed to pull out of the two of them.

 

My pants felt suffocating and Myungsoo was the only one who was properly naked and I hadn’t even got to look at him yet. If Woohyun’s current bulge was any indication than I really wanted to discover what he packing inside those jeans.

 

I figured I’d ask for Myungsoo’s help, since history told me he was naturally talented when it came to undressing. “Myungsoo, undress me please?” I didn’t have to ask twice, he pulled me off of Woohyun to toss my back against the bed. I bounced a couple of times, but by the time I settled into the mattress he was already unzipping my pants. I lifted my hips so he could pull off the restricting garment, and sighed in enjoyment when I felt our bare legs finally tangle together.

 

Myungsoo climbed on top of me, settling himself between my thighs as he brought our lips together again. The feeling of my bare cock sliding against his own was intoxicating. I found myself wrapping one of my long legs around his waist, grinding harder against him we continued to explore each other’s mouths.

 

“I bet you could come from just this. Do you like the way my cock feels when it slide against yours? Does it make you harder Yeollie?” There was that damned nickname again, but I found that I didn’t care so much when he was dry humping me to my completion. And I would be a liar if I said that I wasn’t a fan of this dirty talking version of Myungsoo whispering my name.

 

“I could, I _can._ Will you let me?” Screw pride and trying to stay in control. This felt like heaven and if he kept going like this I would surely come. Just the idea of Myungsoo, in real life, right now in front me and not a fantasy, pleasuring _me.._ it made me want to release.

 

Myungsoo gripped both of my hands in his, raising them up above my head on the mattress. He started to pick up his pace then, flicking his hips down against mine harshly as I panted for more. It didn’t take me long, which I felt no shame about. Considering the fact that this was my first sexual experience period, I think I should be given props for not coming the moment someone touched my dick. But my stamina was on my side tonight, and I lasted a decent amount of time before I was clutching his hands as a warning.

 

“Myungsoo! I’m going to..” I let out a cry of pleasure and let the waves take over my body. Myungsoo stilled to let me ride it out, massaging my hands soothingly as I came down from my high. “Your welcome.” He was giving me that damn smirk again, and I wanted to hit him but was too lazy/thankful to really make a move.

 

Myungsoo shocked me again when he leaned down to start lapping up my come. I wanted to tell him to stop, that it was dirty, but I was transfixed by the image of his head in between my legs. When he was finished cleaning me up he licked his lips in that overly obnoxious way that only he managed to pull off sexily. He slid back up my body to kiss me, and the taste was surprising. I’m not sure what I thought I would taste like, but I felt happy to know that it was something good.

 

Myungsoo pulled away, sticking his tongue out to slowly lick my bottom lip. His eyes found Woohyun, his new target acquired. “Do you want a taste hyung?” My eyebrows rose at that. Hyung? Even though Woohyun was older than both of us, we never called him that. But apparently Myungsoo had a thing for nicknames in the bedroom. And when I saw the way Woohyun’s eyes darkened with lust as Myungsoo called to him, I couldn’t say I had a problem with it.

 

“You’re going to give me hell of a lot more than a taste baby.” Myungsoo chuckled, crawling his way over to him to meet his lips in a kiss. Okay, it wasn’t fair for the word baby to be so arousing when spoken by those full lips. It took me a second to realize that Woohyun was kissing Myungsoo to taste me, but once I did I couldn’t stop my erection from coming back to life. Myungsoo also had quite a few striking similarities to a cat in bed, my theory solidified with the fucking _purr_ that escaped his mouth when Woohyun’s hand reached down to play with his cock. I wonder what he would look like on all fours with some cat ears. My cock swelled with the possibilities, I would have to remember to discuss this with Woohyun at a later time.

 

Right now all of my attention had to go to a whimpering Myungsoo who was straddling the elder, currently getting a handjob while he unbuckled Woohyun’s belt teasingly. Woohyun did not appreciate this, gripping Myungsoo a little roughly to make his point. Myungsoo yelped at the action and moved faster, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he did it on purpose just to get a rise of Woohyun. It was nice watching them; the two of them had an easy rhythm that came with practice. Instead of feeling jealousy at this, I just found myself thinking of ways to become a part of it.

 

An idea popped into my mind. “Hyung.” I called to him, enjoying the way his gaze turned lustful at me following Myungsoo’s lead with the honorific. “Is Myungsoo a good teacher?” I saw the wheels turning in his head as he mulled over my question.

 

“If he is knowledgeable on the subject, then he is a good teacher.” I smiled; he had given me the perfect in.

 

“What if the subject is how to give hyung a proper blowjob?” I made sure to widen my big eyes and give him an innocent expression to accompany my naughty question.

 

Woohyun appeared very pleased with my line of thinking. “Then our Myungsoo is a fucking expert.”

 

I looked down and bit my lip, looking up shyly at him. I really was quite gifted when it came to the acting department. “Then do you think Myungsoo would be willing to teach me? I’m a quick learner, and I promise I’ll be a good student. I’m sure that if I’m given the chance, I could please you too hyung.”

 

Game, set, and match. The look on both of their faces was priceless. I knew the two of them had to be pervs, they did admit to jacking off to me secretly while I was showering. I was sure they would enjoy the idea of defiling me while teaching me how to be a good lover.

 

Or maybe Woohyun just liked the idea of me and Myungsoo sucking his cock at the same time. Either way, Woohyun had hastily removed the remainder of his clothes to accommodate our activities. Woohyun was shifting to the middle of the bed, resting his back against the headboard, giving us room to completely sprawl out on either side of him.  

 

I couldn’t hide my excitement. Woohyun’s cock was hard and thick, already erect and waiting for our next move. He moved to grab it at the base, giving himself a few quick pumps to ease the tension. “I believe that our Sungyeol is a visual learner.”

 

Myungsoo smiled devilishly at me. “Then perhaps I should give you a demonstration before we begin our lesson, but only if Woohyun promises not to interrupt us.” The both of us nodded in agreement silently, eager to see him in action.

 

It was no surprise that he started out slow, just using his tongue to circle the tip of Woohyun’s erection. Then he began to lick up the way up and down his shaft, and I heard the desperate moans from Woohyun as a result of this action.

 

“It’s always important to start slow Yeollie, never rush it. Hyung’s cock is something that should be _worshipped._ Use your tongue to taste him: from the bottom all the way to the tip.” He accentuated this last statement with a visual that had Woohyun clenching his fists. He moved away with a smirk before nodding at me. I figured this was my cue to try.

 

I wanted to do this, my heart already speeding up at the prospect. I was admittedly a little nervous, but I knew that Woohyun would be patient and Myungsoo would direct me if I got stuck. I grabbed the base of his member, and shimmied up to place my weight on my elbows to give myself a better angle. I gave an experimental lick across the head before twirling my tongue around it, my eyes looking for Woohyun’s approval.

 

He gave me a little half smile that was far too cute for our current situation. I took that as a good sign and I decided to be a little bolder. “You taste good hyung. I think I’ll have some more.” I thought of Myungsoo, and I teasingly ran my tongue up and down his length. I used my hand on the base to swirl his member around, allowing my tongue to taste all sides of him.

 

“And don’t forget about these either. They are delicate so you have to be careful, but if you do it right you get a really good reaction.” I moved my head down to lick his balls, even sucking them into my mouth one at a time. Woohyun was moaning loudly, slightly bucking his hips at the ministrations.

 

I wanted to make Woohyun lose himself, to make him scream. He was always the one in control, and I just wanted us to take that away from him, even if it was just for a couple moments. “I want to learn more Myungsoo.”

 

“Okay Yeollie, place your mouth at the tip, suck on it lightly.” I followed his orders, getting used to the heavy feeling in my mouth. “Now push your mouth down, suck in as much as you can.” I tried, and admittedly I didn’t get very far. “That’s okay Yeollie. He’s too big for you to be able to take all of him on your first try. Use your hand to stroke the parts that your mouth can’t reach. And make sure you look at hyung while you are playing with him. Eye contact is essential when sucking cock.”

 

I lifted my eyes in Woohyun’s direction, hoping my wide-eyed stare conveyed the lust I felt. He looked so beautiful; his skin was flushed, his body tightening in response to my treatment. I could hear the moans escape his mouth every now and then; he was biting his bottom lip harshly to try to hold them in. I admired his self-restraint; he was fisting the sheets to stop himself from reaching out and forcing me to give him more. I boldly decided to try to take as much as I can, fighting the urge to choke when I felt him hit the back of my throat. I could only manage it for a second, but strangled _fuck_ Woohyun let slip out made it worth it. I really liked the way he sounded like this, and I was determined to hear more.

 

I pulled myself off Woohyun’s cock to grab Myungsoo for a kiss. After enjoying him for a couple seconds, I brought his head down to whisper my plan in his ear. The wicked grin I got from him when I pulled away told me he more than agreed.

 

Myungsoo moved to steady Woohyun’s cock and he gave me a wink, which I took as the signal to start. Woohyun leaned up to ask what we were doing, but he got his answer when the both of us leaned down to start licking his cock.

 

“Oh my _god._ Oh fuck.” Woohyun fell back to the sheets, arching his back at the sensation. I smiled internally, pleased with his reaction. Myungsoo and I were taking turns on him. One moment I would circle my tongue around the head while Myungsoo sucked at the base. The next I would be forcing Myungsoo’s head down to deep throat him. At one point we were even making out, with the tip of his cock in the way of course. I’m sure the two of us were quite the sight right now; mouths open and wet, lips swollen and red as we pleasured him. The room suddenly felt so loud, the sounds of our slurping not managing to cover up Woohyun’s desperate keening. He looked like he was about to lose it at any moment.

 

He suddenly leaned up, pulling the both of us off of his cock by our hair. I let out a loud groan at the action, I had a thing for people playing with my hair. I saw the look of recognition on Woohyun’s face, and he experimentally tugged on my long locks again much to my delight. He shook his head as if this would help him think clearer.

 

“As much as I enjoy watching the two of you suck my cock like your life depended on it, we should stop.” Myungsoo tried to ignore him and get back to his prize, but Woohyun’s grip kept him in place.

 

I suddenly got worried. “Why did you make us stop? I thought hyung liked it.” Woohyun chuckled at my insecurities.

 

“I _love_ it. The two of you are going to make me come before I’ve even had a chance to be inside you, and I don’t want that. And you need to stop being so damn innocent and shy and _cute_ Sungyeol. How you manage to pull that off when I’m literally holding you back from sucking my cock is beyond me.”

 

Myungsoo giggled. “It’s true Yeollie. You’ve got that whole lady in public, freak in the sheets thing down.”

 

“Why do I have to be a lady?” I pouted, and then realized too late that I had just added validity to their argument.

 

“Because you’re the one I’m fucking tonight Yeollie.” I probably should have protested, or demanded that we play rock, paper, scissors to figure out who would bottom like we did to settle all matters in our lives, but it was hard to care when Myungsoo was pushing me down on mattress and spreading my legs. I knew what was coming next, and my heart began to beat faster at the realization that I was going to lose my _virginity_ to my best friends. Plural.

 

I reached out for Woohyun, bringing his fingers to my lips to thoroughly coat them. Woohyun nudged Myungsoo out of the way to get situated in between my open legs. Myungsoo pouted which I found to be funny and ridiculous at this moment.

 

“You do realize that he is pushing you out of the way so he can prepare me for you, right?” This realization seemed to make him happy, and he sprawled out happily to wait his turn. Woohyun leaned over to kiss me again. “I know it sounds stupid, but just try to relax.”  
  
It was a lot easier said then done. He put in one finger at first, and it felt strange. It didn’t hurt necessarily, but my body’s instinct was to try to keep him out. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on loosening up. It wasn’t long before Woohyun was pushing in another finger. Now it started to sting a little, and I whined at the sensation.

 

“Shh Yeollie. It will get better soon.” Myungsoo kissed me softly on my cheek and held my hand reassuringly. I was starting to get used to the feeling when Woohyun pushed his third finger in. I cried out now, feeling uncomfortable with the stretch. I gripped Myungsoo’s hand tighter, telling myself to relax repeatedly in my head. Woohyun was just moving his fingers in and out of me, and I concentrated on following the pace of his rhythm. It took my mind off the burning I felt.

 

Woohyun kept his pace steady, but started to change up his angles. At first I thought this was part of the preparation, but then he started to curl his fingers. Before I had time to think further on this he had found something that made me cry out.

 

“Hyung has a talent for locating the g-spot.” Myungsoo whispered to me. _Oh_ , so that’s what all the fuss was about. Woohyun kept targeting the area, twisting his fingers to hit the area with precision. My brain couldn’t even comprehend just how good this felt. I felt no shame, not bothering to muffle my shouts of appreciation.  “Now imagine how great it will feel to have my cock hitting that spot.. over and over..”

 

My eyes rolled in the back of my head at this. “ _Ahh.._ I’m gonna come!” I was brought swiftly down from the brink of my release, Myungsoo had wrapped his hand harshly around the base of my cock and Woohyun retracted his fingers from my hole.

 

I groaned in disapproval, glaring at the two of them for denying me my release. Woohyun was grinning as moved out of the way. “You’re cute when you’re feisty.” I growled out my annoyance, not the least bit amused.

 

“Quit whining Yeollie, you've already came once tonight. It’s only fair for you to wait for us this time.” I rolled my eyes, this made sense but it didn’t mean my lustful head was happy about the delay.

 

“Then _hurry up_ and fuck me Myungsoo.” I bit the words out at him, I was tired of all the waiting and his teasing. He moved back between my legs and took his time to coat his member with some lube. I scowled at him, he had always been so stubborn when wanting to make a point. He handled the bottle back to Woohyun and lined himself up at my entrance.

 

I felt my temperature rise, _this was it._ The moment I would never be able to forget, the moment I would become a man. Which was kind of ironic considering that I was the one receiving. Nevertheless, I felt excited and scared all at the same time. Even though ten seconds ago I was desperate for this, I was also a little fearful of the pain that would come with it. Myungsoo must have felt my hesitance because he leaned down to kiss me softly.

 

“Relax and trust me. I love you Yeollie, and I’ll take care of you. Just hold on to that when it hurts, okay?” I nodded, willing myself to lie still as I felt the tip of his member brush against my opening. I let out a little whine at the sensation, and I tried to accept him without resistance.

 

Despite Woohyun’s meticulous stretching, it hurt like a bitch. I let out a gasp at the pain, my eyes watering as my body opened to accept his length. It didn’t feel like it fit, it felt like too much and this couldn’t possibly work. I was whimpering now, embarrassed that I was taking it with such little dignity but I had never felt a pain quite like this before. When I glanced down in between us I saw that he wasn’t even all the way in yet, which had me letting out another groan at painful realization that this was only going to hurt more.

 

“Look at me Yeollie. Look in my eyes and focus on my words.” I lifted my eyes to him, and was startled by the love I saw in them. “Let your body accept me, take me all in. You’re so beautiful; I’m so lucky that I get to have you like this. You feel so amazing, I can’t wait to make you feel good too.”

 

His words were distracting in a good way. It was sweet, considering that I knew from recent events that he was kind of a freak in the sack. But it was nice that he was being so kind and understanding just to make me feel better. All the kisses he gave me were soft and long; just enjoying the feel of our lips on one another. He told me he was all the way in, and I let out a sigh of relief. He stayed still for a minute, just letting me get used to his length. I felt so full, almost too full with him inside me like this. I figured the worst of the pain was over, so I encouraged him to start a rhythm.

 

Myungsoo fucked me slowly, pushing in inch by inch before dragging out of me to repeat the action. After a minute it actually felt kind of good, and after awhile it started to feel like it wasn’t enough. “More.”

 

“Hmm? Did you need something Yeollie?” So the real Myungsoo was back. He knew perfectly well what I said, our faces were only inches apart. He just wanted the satisfaction of making me beg. I decided that I would oblige him, eager to have him really show me what he was capable of.

 

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me?” The perks of being his best friend, I knew how to push his buttons just as well as he knew how to push mine. I knew he would meet my challenge with enthusiasm. He started to pick up his pace, the two of us finally finding a rhythm together. I was accustomed to him now, so I didn’t feel pain anymore. I tried to grind my hips back on him, not wanting to just lie there and take it. Myungsoo threw one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up more so he could get even deeper. This felt so good and was so worth the wait and I was so excited that I would be able to have this with them anytime I wanted. I was starting to get used to the feeling when I heard Myungsoo cry out sharply.

 

“Fuck! Damn it hyung it’s too much!” I tried to lift my head, it took a lot of effort all things considering, and I swiftly understood why Myungsoo was losing it. Woohyun had entered him from behind, and now the weight of him was forcing Myungsoo harder into me. Woohyun snapped his hips roughly, which created a tidal wave effect between the three of us; Myungsoo and I moaned at the action. Woohyun wasn’t holding back with his pace either, he pounded us swiftly and both of us were yelling for more.

 

“I think Myungsoo was having a little too much fun being in control; I had to remind the two of you who is in charge in here.” _Yes please do._ The added weight of him behind Myungsoo’s thrusts into me just made them feel like they were reaching even deeper. It was such a turn on to see all of us twisted together like this, and I thanked myself for having long legs so I could actually wrap one of my limbs around Woohyun’s back which brought the three of us even closer.

 

Myungsoo was losing it. I couldn’t blame him; he was stuck in the middle of our kinky coupling. “Oh god.. Hyung.. Yeollie.. oh god I can’t..” I knew he was getting exhausted being trapped between the two of us. Woohyun, however, seemed to have no sympathy and smacked his ass at his whining.

 

“You better fuck Sungyeol as properly as I fuck you. I won’t go near your prostate until you find his. I’m not going to give you what you want until you start making him scream.” Myungsoo groaned, but started thrusting harder, desperately trying to take me to the next level. I almost pitied him, because every time he pulled out of me he pushed into Woohyun, so the double stimulation he was receiving must have been overwhelming.

 

His hard work paid off though, because soon he found that spot inside of me and I had to admit he was right. The feeling of his cock driving into it was so much better than fingers. I screamed out as he relentlessly abused my prostate. Woohyun must have made good on his word, because Myungsoo yells soon joined in with mine. Woohyun moved my leg off of him to pin it to the mattress. I was literally being split open by the two of them and I couldn’t get enough.  

 

I was so very close; I could fall over that edge at any moment. By this point all of us had been reduced to panting, clawing and grasping trying to get us much as possible out of one another. Woohyun leaned down to grunt a single command in my ear. “ _Come._ ” I happily obeyed him, gasping as my release took over me. Myungsoo wasn’t too far behind me, and I felt him fill up my hole with his seed.

 

Woohyun let go of my leg to firmly grasp both of Myungsoo’s hips, almost rutting him into me to finish himself off. His pace was fast and hard, and the two of us were too sensitive for it in the aftershocks of our orgasms but unable to move away. Soon he was there though, and he leaned down to bite my shoulder as he shuddered out his release. His teeth had broke my skin, but I found myself not caring in the slightest.

  
Woohyun pulled out first, cleaning up Myungsoo before pulling him out of me. I groaned at the sensation of him leaving me, suddenly feeling a little empty at his absence. Woohyun cleaned me up too, and placed me next to Myungsoo to sprawl out on the bed in exhaustion.

 

I was jealous of his ability to move around and do things. “How are you even able to move right now Woohyun? I feel like I could sleep for a week after this.” I told him honestly. He just laughed at cuddled up next to us.

 

“It’s called stamina Sungyeol. Kind of a side effect I got from playing sports all my life.”

 

Myungsoo chimed in from the other side of me. “Yes, play all of the sports Woohyun. I will never bitch about your soccer practices again if this is what we get in return."

 

I nodded enthusiastically; he had impressed me to say the least. I was more than eager to feel his stamina pound into me first hand. Maybe I’d bring it up during our next session.

 

We all just stared up at the ceiling, just enjoying the feel of having each other close.

 

“That was really good.” Woohyun noted.

 

“That was really _great._ ” I one upped him.

 

“That was really fucking amazing, definitely the best fuck I’ve ever had in my entire fucking life.” Myungsoo stated, and we all collapsed into laughter.

 

“Seriously Myungsoo? You never use words like that! It’s like your clothes come off and you turn into a cursing sailor.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ cursing sailor. And you both fucking love it.”

 

Woohyun just shook his head, probably used to these bedroom antics by now. “I’m proud of you though Myungsoo. Judging by Sungyeol’s screams you did a pretty good job topping.”

 

Myungsoo flipped his hair dramatically. “I told you I’d be a natural. Kinda like Sungyeol at sucking cock.”

 

I playfully hit him, then let the words sink in. “Wait, that was your first time topping? Like in in your whole life? You’ve never topped Woohyun?”

 

The both of them found this statement to be ridiculous enough to get on their elbows and stare at me incredulously. No other words were necessary.

 

“Well I guess you guys are right. The thought of that is kind of unbelievable. I guess I’m just trying to say that I’m glad I was your first? And you definitely are a natural. The both of you were so good. Sex is totally all it’s cracked up to be. I'm a fan. You've made me a believer.”

 

The only response I got was getting attacked by a couple of pillows.

* * *

We stayed up late that night, too lazy to move but too excited to sleep. We laughed and shared secrets under the covers together, closer than ever before. I woke up first that morning, and I was entranced by the sight of the two of them asleep; it was far too adorable. I gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek, then got up to go to the bathroom.

 

After relieving myself, I was washing my hands in front of the mirror. When I glanced up after I finished, I got quite the shock. I had two huge bite marks on me. The one on my right was from Myungsoo near the base of my neck, it was a more of a purplish color from all of his sucking before the bite. On my left shoulder was Woohyun’s mark. This one was larger and red; he had broken the skin in the heat of his climax.

 

I couldn’t help but smile. A mark to remember each of them by. A reminder that last night was real, that the three of us were together and in love. I raised my hands to feel both of spots, each of them different, but neither more striking than the other. It was how I felt about the two of them. They each had different strengths, but were only perfect when combined together . I smiled to myself; I wished that the marks would never fade away.

 

“Yeollie! Are you going to stay in the bathroom all damn day or are you going to play with us?” Myungsoo. I guess his sass level was high even first thing in the morning.

 

“The headband you were looking for should be in the second drawer on the right!” Woohyun called out.

 

I quirked my eyebrow at this, I was never looking for a headband. But curiosity won out, so I opened the draw to search for god knows what.

 

I got my answer real quick. I lifted up the object to examine it better in the light. The headband was black, the same color as Myungsoo’s hair, with a pair of cute black cat ears to match. I rummaged around the drawer some more, finding a set of whiskers to match. I fucking _knew_ it.

 

“Yeollie are you coming or not?!” Myungsoo’s voice drifted through the open door.

 

I made my way out of the bathroom, showing him my newfound prize. “Oh trust me, I will be.”

 

Woohyun already had a collar on Myungsoo, who tilted his head inquisitively as he studied my form. Then he looked at me with the most serious of expressions. “Meow?”

 

I moved to the bed so fast I almost tripped. I gave him the rest of his toys and let my eyes appreciate our handiwork. Woohyun hand’s was holding the leash attached to his collar, which was more of a dog thing but at the moment I could care less about technicalities when a naked cat Myungsoo was waiting to be _petted_.

 

I had to laugh at the three of us, because we _would_ be into something like this. I got situated on the bed, letting my thoughts run wild at the possibilities in front of me.

 

If indulging a cat kink with your two boyfriends isn't an indicator of a successful relationship, then I don't know what is.

 

 

* * *

A/N: soccer woohyun is love.  


also myungsoo is a kitten.  


 


End file.
